Secure Sockets Layer/Transport Layer Security (SSL/TLS) is a protocol for securing traffic in a computing system/network. In general, SSL/TLS is used for establishing trust between two endpoints and the traffic is encrypted by the sender and decrypted by the receiver. In some instances, SSL thumbprint (or fingerprint) verification may be required. The management of SSL thumbprints is cumbersome and not specifically defined by any standard.
Additionally, provisioning of an endpoint with a signed certificate in the computing system/network requires manual procedures. Such manual procedures may increase chance of error and may be cumbersome to the user to maintain and manage thousands of endpoints in the computing system/network.